


Fake It

by Ambercreek



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said: halbarry "i'm pretending to be your boyfriend because you look very uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you" thank you ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It

For the last few minutes, Hal kept giving glances across the bar. While the loud music thumped loudly in his ear, it didn’t take a scientist to figure out the man across the room was feeling uncomfortable by the larger man that has been hanging around the whole time. Noticing keeping his head turned and sipping on the drink to hopefully show that he wasn’t interested.

Hal knew this would keep up, So this was his time to interject in the conversation.

“Come on, just give it a shot.” The larger man grinned, leaning closer into the blonds personal space. Which made him scoot farther away in his chair.

Just as he was and about to open his mouth and tell him no for what seemed like the hundredth, a voice came from behind.

“Oh hey babe, sorry that I was late, work got to me again.” Hal’s acting wasn’t perfect, But it was believable for the most part.

The blond smiled and went along with it. “I told you to call me if that was going to happen, just don’t forget next time?”

“Promise.” Lucky it went well since the larger guy decided to back away.

The two waited till he was out of site and they just busted out laughing.

“Thank you for that.” The blond sighed heavily, now that whole mess was over, all the weight lifted off his chest and he could breathe easier again.

“No problem, just noticed how uncomfortable he was making you, So I felt like it was a different way of him to stop bothering you.”

“Barry Allen”

“Hal Jordan.” He smiled, maybe slight blush dusted his cheeks.

They shook hands and downed the rest of their drinks.

“Do you need a ride home? I could call us a cab.” Hal was off put by that answer, that this stranger he just met is fine with taking a cab home with him.

“I mean I don’t see why not, Just don’t try and murder me once I get out of the car, or that when you find out where I live you are going to come and gut me in the middle of the night.”

Shit, none of that was supposed to come out, Hal curses his lack of filter. But Barry didn’t even mind it. He actually started to laugh and pretty hard. It could be that he was actually pretty drunk or just how that came out of left field. Either way, Barry really liked it.

“Okay, I promise that I won’t kill you.. yet,” Barry said trying to be treating. He noticed the slight upturn on Hal’s lips.  

“I guess I can deal with that.”


End file.
